partizanfandomcom-20200214-history
Beam Saber (Pt. 1)
Episode Description Months ago, the OriCom Logistics Division staged a strategic coup against the Divine Principality by successfully escorting Courageous to a rendezvous point where they opened a gate for OriCom’s ally in the war, the Divine Collaborate, so that they could join OriCom’s fleet with their own. In the time since, though, the fighting has been trying, the allies have lost many (including teammate Lunar Leson), and additional reinforcements are far away and moving more slowly than anticipated. Which is why Memphis Longhand, the Talk brothers, and their new Divine-piloting ally, Pigeon, are being sent on a secret mission. On the planet of Grona, in the city of Zibeline, fighting rages against the occupying Principality’s forces. The resistance there is waiting desperately for a delivery that is supposed to change the war forever... This week on the Road to PARTIZAN: Beam Saber Pt. 1 ////ASSET: Dunlop-class Mobile Shipping Depot, 'Topmark' ////LOCATION: Lagoon-N 332 ///STATUS: ABANDONED | DECOMMISSIONED ///DESCRIPTION: Dunlop-class Mobile Shipping Depots were mobile logistics platforms designed for refuel and repair in the era before Stel Orion’s formation. Able to house six frigate-class vessels at once, the Dunlop was an operational cornerstone for both Orion warfare and commerce. Once integration into the Principality was complete, these depots fell out of favor for both aesthetic and technical reasons. This particular vessel was decommissioned after ████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████. No attempt should be made to recover. Plot Opening An excerpt from the journal of Rye, elect of the Divine Space, Second of the Nine Coronet of Stel Orion, Chief Signatory of the Pact of Necessary Venture, and Provedore of all Divinity in this, the year 1423 of our Perfect Millennium. Did you know that thousands of years ago, my people hated beings like you, Space? This was well before we found our purpose as Stel Orion, but quite a bit after we’d settled into our destiny as captains of industry. We feared you, I suppose. We fled from you, certainly. And we built weapons specifically to kill you and anything like you, even if it cost us our own lives. And that is a task we’ve only gotten better at with time. What I find remarkable about all this is that, as I understand it—and I understand it better than most—we did all of that after we built you. Not just you, of course, but the Divines writ large. You weren’t even supposed to be all that important, see? Your kind? You began as a passion project, on some anonymous company’s research budget. You were tied to a cold facility on a bitter, provincial world. Maybe you were someone’s last best hope, but to the whole of Orion? You were a line item. Is it any wonder we came to fear you? Look at all you represent: You are the rebelliousness of invention. You are the unpredictability of time. And you are us, at our most, and magnified. It is as old Nideo said, there is no debate: You are fire and mirror both. And any attempt to say otherwise are just words spoken with a coward’s voice. Cast * Austin Walker as GM * Memphis Longhand (Art Martinez-Tebbel) * Pidgeon (Ali Acampora) * Smack Talk (Keith J Carberry) * David Talk (Jack de Quidt) Other Character * Lunar Leson Category:Road to PARTIZAN Episodes